Percy Jackson and the story of his Love
by PercyandIsseiloveall
Summary: So, I've read many of the Percy Harem stories and none of them ever actually go in depth about why he got the girls he did, and they mainly are about sex(not against this at all) with no other plot line. So I'm going to write a bit of a different one. Granted I love all the other stories this just my own version.
1. The Gift

I've read many of the Percy Harem stories and none of them ever have Annabeth stick with Percy. Now I know most would say "that's the point" well I just don't like it so I'm going to write a bit of a different one.

**I don't own PJO or HoO All rights to Disney Hyperion and Rick Riordan.**

Percy's POV

Hey guys my name is Percy Jackson. We had just finished the fight between Gaea and the Demigods of Greece and Rome. Out of nowhere everyone covered their eyes because of the bright flashes that started to appear. It was the gods. Personally, I was frustrated that they were just now appearing after we had just defeated Mother Earth. It was the battle of Kronos all over again. Then I hear Zeus in his loud booming voice, "We wish to reward you all for your courage and determination in this war and would like to invite you all to Olympus later this evening, Greeks I put faith in you to lead the Romans to Olympus!". With that said they all flashed away. I looked around to see the other demigods' reactions to this and almost started laughing when I saw the shock written across the faces of the Romans. Chiron stepped up and said, "Romans I leave it up to you if you'll follow us or not, but we head to Olympus in an hour and wish that you'd accompany us as well." With that being said Reyna stood tall and said, "It would be our honor, but how are we to get there?" I simply answered by saying, "Just get everyone in the vans and follow us Reyna." She nodded her head and left to organize everyone into the black New Rome transport vans.

Time Skip

We pulled up to the Empire State Building and all of the Greek half-bloods started heading in-to the lobby. The Roman demigods were looking at us skeptically, "This is Mount Olympus?" Reyna questioned. "Just trust me, please" I said in a pleading tone. The Romans started filing in-to the lobby, with that settled I walked up to the man at the desk and said, "600th please". He looked at me for a second before he got a look of familiarity on his face and said, "Of course Mr. Jackson. It would be an honor!" After he said that the Romans looked bewildered as to how he knew me so well and why he was treating me with such admiration. I just rolled my eyes and said, "Thank you, and there is no need for such formalities." We all started filing in with half the elevator being Romans the other half Greeks. It took many trips but eventually everyone was up to Olympus and I went up with the last group. After a few minutes I heard someone say, "What's with the music" I chuckled because that was almost the exact same thought I had my first time coming to Olympus. "I said the same thing my first time here" I commented while chuckling a little bit at the same time. Once we reached the top and the doors slid open, I couldn't hold in my laugh any longer when I saw the looks of amazement on all the new demigods from camp half-blood that hadn't been here yet and the romans. I turned to Annabeth and said, "You did awesome with the redesign after Kronos trashed the place. Can't wait to see all the changes you made." At this the romans head whipped to me and Reyna asked, "Percy, what do you mean she redesigned? And Kronos trashed Olympus?" I chuckled because I forgot for a second that they didn't know the story. "Last summer during the second titan war Kronos attacked Olympus and nearly destroyed all of it. As a reward for helping defend Olympus Athena dubbed Annabeth the Architect of Olympus." The looks of awe from the romans that were received by Annabeth for that one explanation were enough to make me start laughing again and for her to blush like crazy. With that out of the way we made our way to the Throne room. The looks of admiration that we received along the way were intoxicating and made me feel pride in helping Olympus. We arrived at the Throne room and gathered in a group at the feet of the gods. Every demigod there bowed to Zeus until he cleared his throat signaling for us to stand. "For those of you that this is your first time on Olympus, we gods welcome you. Thank you, all of you for your help in this war. First, we'd like to reward those that transported the statue of Athena to camp half-blood. Would Praetor Reyna Ramirez daughter of the war goddess Bellona please step forward?" Reyna looked scared as she stepped forward and bowed in front of the Olympian.

3rd POV

Zeus called out, "Rise Praetor. For your bravery in delivering the Athena Parthenos you will be granted partial immortality similar to what the hunters of Artemis have. You will also be granted one wish as long as it's within the power of the counsel." Reyna looked up and said, "Thank you Lord Zeus. It would be my honor! My wish if possible, would be for my curse to be lifted, Aphrodite knows of which curse I speak of." Zeus looked to Aphrodite and said, "Aphrodite, is this possible?" Aphrodite grumbled something discernible under her breath and then looked up and said, "Very well Praetor, your curse is lifted but just know that the one who holds your heart, they may not reciprocate your feelings." At this Reyna blushed furiously and nodded her head in thanks.

"Would Nico Diangelo son of Hades step forward?" Zeus shouted. Nico waded through the crowd of demigods many looking at him with grudging respect. He bowed before Zeus then turned to Hades and kneeled at his feet. "Rise my son and receive Zeus's gift." Hades announced. Nico turned and faced Zeus, "Son of Hades for your bravery in delivering the Athena Parthenos you will also be granted partial immortality and one wish that the Council promises to grant should it be within our power." Zeus informed him. Nico looked taken aback the stood tall and said, "Thank you Lord Zeus for your generous offer. All I ask is that I stay by my fathers side as the official Prince of the Underworld, and if it's not to much also have the ability to shadow travel without going incorporeal as what almost happened on the way to camp half-blood doesn't happen again?" Zeus looked to Hades and said, "Brother, how do you feel about this? Would you agree with his request?" Hades smiled and then looked down at his son, "I would love that my son, your wish will be granted." He put as much pride and love into his voice as he could. Nico started to tear up and just nodded his head in thanks out of fear of not being able to answer without breaking down. "All hail Nico Diangelo Minor god of Darkness, Death, and King of Ghosts." Zeus declared.

"And now to reward the demigods of both camps." Zeus announced. "For your bravery in this war you all will be rewarded with a grand party in your honor and a mode of transportation in between both camps to spend the time however you may please!" The Council all called out as one. "Now to reward the Seven Demigods that helped save us from the Giants and Mother Earth." Zeus declared.

"Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, please step forward." Zeus called. Piper started toward the front of the crowd and the demigods all stepped out of her way like she was royalty. She bowed before Zeus like all the others and then turned to her mother and kneeled at her feet. "My daughter you have preformed well during this quest and have shown true bravery, I have talked with the gods and they have agreed to let you be my heir and second in the domain of love should you wish." Aphrodite told her daughter with pride and love. Piper was overjoyed and gladly excepted while jumping up and down squealing. There was a loud BANG and the room filled with smoke, everyone froze. When the smoke cleared you could see three little old ladies standing there. It was the Fates themselves. "All hail Piper Mclean, Minor goddess of Beauty, Relationships, and Heroes." The three Fates called out at the same time. Aphrodite sat there filled with pride in her daughter. "My daughter you can reside wherever you shall please, but just know that you will always be welcome at my palace." She said. All Piper could do was nod her head in thanks and return to her spot in the group.

"Jason Grace son of Zeus please step forward." Zeus called out while smiling. After a while the crowd started to get filled with unease because no one knew where he was. Zeus called out again "Jason Grace, my son please step forward." After a few more minutes passed Zeus could be seen concentrating and then there was a flash at his feet, and there naked as the day he was born was Jason bucking like a horse at a rodeo with the ex-legionnaire Gwen riding on him moaning not yet noticing their surroundings. Zeus cleared his throat and, in the background, you could hear Apollo and Hermes laughing. Poseidon chuckled and said, "guess he takes after his father" Jason and Gwen panicked and tried to jump up, but it didn't work out to well and they both ended up falling down. "Well I guess I probably should have checked where you were before I flashed you here." Zeus said while trying not to chuckle himself. He snapped his fingers and they both were clothed and standing. "Jason my son you, for your bravery on this quest will be granted any wish you should please and will become my heir and second should you wish to accept." Jason, still blushing said, "All I wish is that you could let me transverse between the two camps and build shrines and or temples for all the Minor gods and goddess's so that should another war break out it won't be because the Minor gods feel neglected." Zeus grumbled and his brow furrowed but he nodded his head and said, "Very well, your wish will be granted. And what do you say to my other proposition?" Jason replied, "Thank you father, I would be honored." The Fates called out, "All Hail Jason Grace Minor god of Air, Lightning, and Heroes." Jason bowed and walked with Gwen towards the crowed. You could hear Piper crying hysterically in the background with Annabeth trying to console her.

"Praetor Frank Zangh son of Mars, please step forward." Frank shook his head and stepped forward. He bowed before Zeus and then kneeled at Ares' feet. "Rise my son and receive your gifts from the council." Ares called with pride. Zeus turned to Frank and said, "You shall become your father's heir and second should you wish and will have any wish you may please if it is within the power of council." Frank couldn't believe what he was hearing and just nodded his head before saying, "Thank you, Lord Zeus that sounds amazing. For my wish all I ask is that the curse of Hazel Levesque be removed and that Pluto be able to acknowledge her." He was blushing while he said this but he looked to Hazel as he was talking and saw her crying tears of joy. Zeus looked to Hades and asked, "Brother, would you be ok with his request being granted?" All Hades could do was nod his head not willing to have hope till his brother granted the young demigods wish. "Well the let it be so!" Zeus declared. Hades wept as he rushed forward to embrace his daughter. Hazel cried into her fathers shoulder for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes. Zeus cleared his throat and Hades returned to his seat. After all this the Fates called out, "All hail Frank Zangh Minor god of Battle, Strategy, and Heroes." With that Frank returned to his spot in the group.

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto please step forward." Zeus called. She bowed to Zeus and then turned and bowed to her father. "For your bravery and performance on this quest you will be your fathers third should you so wish and have any wish you want as long as it's within the power of the council." Zeus declared. Hazel replied, "Thank you Lord Zeus that sounds amazing. My wish if possible is that Frank get his cursed removed so that he is no longer tied to his burning stick." Zeus thought for a second and then said, "That is within our power and shall be granted." Hazel had tears dripping down her face at this point and looked to Frank with love. She ran at him and jumped into his arms kissing him with all the passion she could before pulling back. After she pulled away from Frank the Fates announced, "All hail Hazel Levesque Minor goddess of Metals, Death, and Heroes." With that she resumed her spot next to Frank holding his hand and smiling.

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, please step forward." (**He was instantly revived by Festus he hasn't rescued Calypso yet) **Zeus called. Leo fidgeting as always stepped forward and bowed before Zeus and then in front of Hephaestus before rising and looking at Zeus. "Leo Valdez for your bravery, performance, and sacrifice on this quest you are rewarded with any wish you shall want and will become your father's heir and second should you so wish." Leo became even more fidgety and his nose caught on fire which he quickly patted out. "I would be honored Lord Zeus. As for my wish, all I want is for you to free Calypso and bring her here so that she may know it has been done." Leo said. Zeus looked taken aback for a second before he said, "Let it be done" A flash happened and there was Calypso in the middle of the room. She looked around out of fear and then bowed before Zeus. "Lord Zeus, how may I be of service?" she stuttered. "By the power invested in me on behalf of the council I free you Calypso from your curse and you shall have free rein to go wherever you shall please." Zeus declared. Calypso was shocked to say the least, that is until she heard a voice behind her say, "I told you I'd find a way!" Leo was grinning ear to ear when he finished. Calypso looked at him and broke down crying, Leo was confused and thought he may have said something wrong until Calypso jumped on him and embraced him as she cried into his chest and kissed him weeping. All he could do was smile and kiss her back. "All hail Leo Valdez Minor god of Fire, Machinery, and Heroes" the fates announced after the moment was over between the two. Leo walked back to the group hand in hand with Calypso.

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena please come forward" Annabeth stepped before Zeus and bowed then turned to her mother and bowed before turning back to Zeus. "Annabeth Chase for your bravery on this quest you shall become your mother's heir and second should you so wish. Along with any wish that you may want as long as it's within the power of the Council." Zeus told her. "Thank you Lord Zeus, it would be my honor. As for my wish all I want is to be with my friends and to be able to gather as much knowledge as I can while continuing my work on Olympus." Annabeth replied. "Let your wish be granted." Zeus said. "All hail Annabeth Chase minor goddess of Wisdom, Architecture, and Heroes." The fates announced. Annabeth walked back to her place in the group.

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon please step forward." Zeus called out as the entire crowed died down and quieted.

Percy's POV

"Percy Jackson son of Poseidon please step forward." It was the moment I had been dreading since the gods arrived at camp. I walked forward and bowed to Zeus before turning and kneeling at my father's feet. "Rise my son and receive your blessings." Poseidon told me. I turned to Zeus. "Percy Jackson this time you're not allowed the option of godhood because you will receive it anyways even if you decline. However, before we bestow you with your other gift and wish we will hear your domains." Zeus declared with authority. I was in shock, I had no option and they were going to give more than one gift, I will never understand these gods. I turned to the fates but they just shook their heads and looked to another point in the room where a cloud of smoke started to form. From the smoke appeared a woman who could only be described as a younger yet somehow older feeling version of the fates. "My name is Ananke, I am the mother of the Fates and Primoradial of Fate" Gasps could be heard from everyone including the gods. I was confused but then Zeus said, "My lady, I mean no disrespect but why do you grace us with your presence?" _Wow even Zeus was scared of this lady? _"I have come to say the domains of the young Percy Jackson for my daughters no longer hold sway over his fate only I can do that." She said. I was really confused now, _why didn't the fates have control of my fate anymore?_ "My lady please elaborate." Zeus said. "All hail the newest Olympian Perseus Jackson twice savior of Olympus, thrice slayer of the Minotaur, conquer of Ares, previous holder of the curse of Atlas, previous holder of the curse of Achilles, Savior of Artemis, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, child of prophecy, minor god of Sea's, Oceans, Tides, Love, and Animals. Major god of Heroes, Time, Constellations, and Loyalty." As Ananke finished there was only silence. Zeus looked like he was ready to explode, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEWEST OLYMPIAN!" He yelled. I couldn't even think. "It is as I said he is the newest Olympian, your gift can still be given though." Ananke said. Seeing there was nothing he could do Zeus turned to me and said, "Percy Jackson for your many times helping Olympus you will be given a… What's the word you humans use nowadays?... ahhh yes you will be given a Harem." I was at a loss for words all I could think to say was "what?" "It is as I said you will have a Harem of women, the gods will each give you a child or something along the lines to be a part of the group, any female you should wish to add or goddess who should wish to join you may but this will be your baseline, you have no choice it will be done." He declared. I just stood there, I looked to Annabeth and she looked a little hurt but then she turned to me and walked till we were nose to nose. "Seaweed brain. Whatever you choose I will follow and will be behind you one hundred percent no matter what." She whispered and then kissed me. I turned to Zeus and said, "Well since it can't be stopped who shall these women be?" Zeus looked at me and said, "My daughter Thalia shall be one." I was shocked by this but not as much as Artemis and Thals. "WHAAAATTTT! What do you mean Thalia will be apart of it?" Artemis cried. "It is as I said she will be a part of it for she is my daughter and I give her freely to Perseus Jackson." Zeus said.

3rd POV

Poseidon went next "Since I have no other children and seeing as you're my child so it wouldn't be possible anyways, I shall be giving you Nymphs, 12 to be precise." He said. Percy was still in a state of shock so he didn't respond. Next was Apollo, "I give you the Oracle Racheal Elizabeth Dare!" To this Percy spun his head so fast you could almost not even see the move until he was looking at Racheal, she just nodded her head at him and smiled. Next Hephaestus, "I don't have any that I can give you but my Uncle Hades has agreed to give another in my place" After him were Hermes and Dionysius saying the same thing. Ares was next, "I give you Praetor Reyna Ramirez" Percy was shocked, but not as shocked as Reyna. "What?" she asked. "Bellona has given me permission to use you since I don't have any children to give." Ares answered. Reyna looked down in defeat, but inside she was happy because Percy was the love Aphrodite had previously mentioned. After Ares was Hera, "Seeing as I have no children other than the ones here *glares at Zeus* Aphrodite has agreed to help me. Next was Athena, "Although I do not necessarily agree or support your relationship, you obviously make my daughter very happy, so I give my daughter Annabeth Chase." Aphrodite was next, "I give my daughters Piper Mclean and Drew Tanaka" Percy looked to Piper to see her crying still, but she walked up to him and whispered "Please take care of me" while embracing him and crying on his shoulder. All Percy could think to do was hold her and do his best to make sure his friend was never hurt again. Next was Demeter, "I give my daughter Katie Gardener" Percy looked to Katie and she smiled at him. Artemis came next, "I have no one to give you" "Are you sure sister? I can feel a certain huntress in your ranks that hasn't retaken her oath." Hades remarks. "Iiiiii…. How did you know?" Artemis stammered. "She is my daughter do you think that I wouldn't notice when she left the Underworld or that she is here now." Hades replied. "Very well, I give Bianca Diangelo. You will regret this Hades" Artemis says in defeat. Finally, it was Hades, "I give you back two friends who have volunteered for this position. I call forth Zoe Nightshade and Silena Beauregard. I also give you, with permission from Zeus, Khione the snow goddess. And finally I give you Hazel Levesque." He finished it on a sad note while looking apologetically at Hazel. "Whhhaaattt! What do you mean, I have to be with Frank!" Hazel screeched. "My daughter I give you because Frank has cheated on you many times during this quest, Aphrodite informed earlier and I know that Percy will treasure your heart and do his best to protect you. I'm sorry." Hades answered in a somber tone. Hazel broke down while Frank tried to apologize, she smacked him and ran into Annabeth and Percy's arms bawling. It was now Hestia's turn, "I have no children to give you nor followers but I do bless you young Perseus and give you the ability to summon any home cooked meal you can imagine."

Percy's POV

"With that finished all that's left is your wish. And no you can not wish not have your previous gift." Zeus declared. I thought for a minute, I then turned to my Aunt and Uncle that always felt under appreciated and decided what my wish would be, "I want Hades and Hestia to have seats on council! That is my wish, they deserve a seat for all they do." Hades looked at me shocked while Hestia had tears going down her smiling face. "Very well Perseus Jackson your wish shall be granted." Zeus says while pointing to where a rumbling could be heard as two new seats of power were raised from the ground. "With that let the Council be finished and the party begin!" Zeus shouts in an amused tone.

**End**

**I know horrible place to end but I need to be able to make a second chapter so I'm leaving it here.**

**Please no flames, Reviews would be greatly appreciated along with ideas for any other women you would like to be added and the pairings you want to see. Also should any of the girls get pregnant later in the story. Should I add Artemis or Aphrodite, or any goddess really?**

**Well signing off see you soon**

**Percy and Issei will love all.**


	2. The PlotHera's Hatredish

**I don't own PJO or HoO All rights to Disney Hyperion and Rick Riordan**

**Thank you for the suggestions Yubel578**

**Percy's POV**

Seriously Zeus! That's how you end the meeting? Why does my life have to be like this? While all these thoughts were going through my mind I looked up and saw the only people that weren't partying were myself and the girls that were supposedly now "mine" ughhhh I don't even know what to think about that. These are my friends how am I supposed to do this?

"Um, Percy. We have to figure out where we're all going to stay now that we're all one big 'family' of sorts" Annabeth said putting air quotes around the word family.

Shit! That's right. Where the hell are we all going to live? Poseidon appeared from the crowd and walked up to me saying,

"Don't worry about that Percy, I've taken the liberty of creating you a new island that only you, the girls, and gods can get to. Tyson helped build the, well Mansion, is really the only word for it, Mansion that all of you will be living in. I already sent the Nymphs and Naiads over so there's no need to worry about that. Whenever you want to go just tell me and I'll flash you and the girls there."

I turned to the girls who had all congregated to my side by now, "It's up to you girls. Whatever you want I'll do"

All of them except Annabeth, Racheal, Reyna, Silena, and Zoe looked upset to some degree, ranging from tears to just being frustrated.

"Who wants to just head to the island?" I said since none of them seemed to be answering. All of the girls raised their hands. Well I guess that's settled. I turned to my dad and said, "Now would be good if that's alright."

"No problem Percy. I understand." He answered. We all linked hands and flashed to what had to be the most glorious island I had ever seen with as Poseidon explained what could only be described as a mansion sat right on the beach. There were huge palm trees scattered throughout the beach with small pools of water gathered in a kind of oasis of sorts, under the relaxing shade. I watched as the girls surveyed their new home and I couldn't help but think could be worse. The house had a path leading down to the beach and a few volley-ball nets were set up along the way.

"Is this really all for us" I managed to get out. I felt Annabeth grip my hand a little tighter as if telling me not jinx it.

"Yes Percy, all of this is for you and the girls." My father replied with a slight smirk. "Now that you're here I'll let you folks get acquainted with the island, I'm going to that party to see if I can find myself a nice cloud nymph." He said before flashing away in a puff of mist.

With him gone I finally took the time to look at the girls that were given to me as my "prize/gift" for being a hero. All I knew was unless specifically asked or approached first I would not be sleeping with any of them. They were my friends not some prized breeding mares after all. Right? Oh how wrong he would turn out to be.

**3rd/Hera's POV (It's complicated hope you'll understand) Back at the Party**

"I still don't see what the point was in giving him a harem? It's not like he's going to use them the way they're meant to be used now that they're his." Hera said.

"The point dear Hera was so that we could get our next generation of warriors from his bloodline. Another point is now that he has a daughter or follower of a good portion of the council, he will now be almost forced thanks to his Fatal Flaw to never leave our side or betray us." Zeus says, not realizing that he's telling her his whole plan because of how drunk he is.

Hera's anger spiked, so that's why he did it, "I see" she replies hotly. "If only you were as loyal to me you ass" she remarks under her breath.

"When did you even discuss this whole 'harem' idea anyways, it's obvious that some of the gods knew from how matter of fact they spoke, almost as if they already knew and had prepared." Hera questioned.

"We've been discussing it for a few days now." Zeus stated, "The reason you only heard about it yesterday is because we had to organize and choose the best candidates to be Percy's wives."

Inside Hera was infuriated, not because of what they planned but because she wasn't involved in the planning of something not only monumental for the survival of Olympus, but because it would have a catastrophic effect on her domain personally if anything went awry or should couple pairings of such powerful entities be they human or god separate. Then another thought came into Hera's head, what if they thrive instead that much love and power being focused to her domain would elevate her status within the power rankings of Olympus and the mythological world. She'd have to think on it more later, at the moment it'd seem she drifted off and Zeus was trying to ask her a question.

"HERA!" Zeus shouted.

Hera snapped her head to look at Zeus, "Yes my lord. Were you saying something?"

Zeus grimaced, he didn't like repeating himself and he definitely didn't like being ignored, "I said why the sudden interest in the young Jackson boy?"

"No reason my love" Hera replied, trying to hold back her disdain while puking a little bit in her mouth as she said it. As if she could ever love someone who raped her into a marriage.

Zeus almost said something else but then he noticed a young gorgeous Nymph across the pavilion, "Well as long as all is well, I'll be on my way. I have official business that only the king of Olympus is privy to."

Real smooth was all Hera could think. As if she didn't notice the bulge in his pants or the glazed lustful look in his eyes. She honestly hated her marriage with a burning fiery passion. Her thoughts started to drift to what most if not all women would consider as being the perfect man. If only he could be her's she'd even be willing to share him with the other girls in his harem, at least then she'd know who he was having sex with when not with her. She wouldn't even have to hurt them like she did the other women because they wouldn't be giving bastard children it'd be a full fledged perfect relationship. That's when a plan started to form in her head, now to just wait to put it forth.

**3rd POV 4 Days Prior Throne room on Olympus**

"QUIET!" Poseidon shouted. "This is my son we're talking about here. We've already decided that most of the women shall have to be close friends of his, and of course the women will have to be strong. Any who don't have children to put forth you must put forth a follower, or in some cases such as Hera or Dionysius ask another god o goddess to give up a follower or child in your stead. Artemis you shall give at least one of your maidens there is no other way you can turn in this situation. You can be as mad as you'd like neither Zeus nor I will bend on this. As for you Ares I suggest conferring with Bellona about the lovely praetor, she would be a strong and powerful bride for my son."

Zeus sat in thought for a moment before speaking up, "Brother, you've said she'd make a fine bride and I agree but what I'd like to know is how many brides are you planning on letting your son have?"

"As many as he'd like to take knowing him he'll want to marry all of them to fulfill his need of loyalty!" Poseidon stated with a hint of pride in his tone for his son.

It was at that moment the lovely goddess of love, beauty, and sex spoke up, "Will goddess's be able to join this illustrious harem to pounded into oblivion by that handsome stud of a son you have?" Aphrodite questioned saying the last part in a dream tone.

Both Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other and nodded. " Should they wish that is fine but know they will apart of his household and can only should he give you permission to, and any cheating would have serious consequences." Zeus entailed.

"Now then to figure out who to pick" Poseidon said.

**Sorry for ending it that way thought it'd be a nice end. I'll delve more into the Hera plot later. Sorry I've been on hiatus for so long had writers block and seriously just wanted a break for a bit. Which sounds ridiculous since I just started but I already have a pan for the next three or four chapters so hopefully it won't take as long this time around. See you next time people!**


End file.
